


Nona Ravenclaw Dan Guru Ramuan

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sekedar mengingatkan, siapa tahu ada yang lupa. Luna murid kita. Apapun yang kalian gosipkan tentang aku dan hubungannya dengan permen-permen ini tidak benar. Lagipula, hubungan guru dan murid termasuk illegal, ingat?” tukasnya.<br/>Minerva menyesap kopinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Snape hampir tersedak sendok. “Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi dia lulus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nona Ravenclaw Dan Guru Ramuan

Title : Nona Ravenclaw Dan Guru Ramuan

Summary : “Sekedar mengingatkan, siapa tahu ada yang lupa. Luna murid kita. Apapun yang kalian gosipkan tentang aku dan hubungannya dengan permen-permen ini tidak benar. Lagipula, hubungan guru dan murid termasuk illegal, ingat?” tukasnya.

Minerva menyesap kopinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Snape hampir tersedak sendok. “Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi dia lulus.”

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.

**.-.-.**

                Snape sulit menebak apakah Luna Lovegood memang gadis pemberani atau bocah tolol.

                _Final Battle_ memang mengubah banyak orang, misalnya _godson_ -nya Draco Malfoy, yang sekarang jadi lebih bijak dan tidak angkuh seperti dulu. Neville Longbottom si Ceroboh dan Pemalu kini menjelma menjadi pemuda percaya diri dan bisa diandalkan. Luna? Snape tidak habis pikir. Menurutnya, Luna masih nyentrik seperti dulu. Nyaris tidak ada perubahan berarti terjadi padanya. Hari ini gadis Ravenclaw itu malah dengan santainya makan permen selama pelajaran Ramuan. Untung saja hari itu Snape hanya mereview pelajaran minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

                “Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa ada larangan makan dan minum selama pelajaran berlangsung, Miss Lovegood?” tanya Snape, nadanya tenang namun menyiratkan mara bahaya.

                Luna mengeluarkan permennya yang tinggal secuil dari mulutnya ke sapu tangannya sebelum menjawab. “Maaf, Profesor.”

                Snape menyipitkan mata. Beberapa murid di belakang Luna sudah mengkerut ketakutan, tapi gadis pirang itu malah tenang-tenang saja.

                “Seandainya hari ini kita meracik ramuan, aku yakin ramuan beserta kualimu akan meledak gara-gara terkontaminasi aroma permenmu atau tanganmu yang kena permen,” bentak Snape.

                “Justru karena hari ini kami hanya mencatat dan mengulang materi, saya berani makan permen,” sanggah Luna.

                Snape menatap gadis itu dengan dingin. “Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw, karena kau makan di kelas dan tidak sopan.” Guru Ramuan itu berbalik dan kembali ke meja guru. Jubah hitamnya melambai bak sayap kelelawar raksasa.

                Hermione, Ron dan Harry mengirimkan tatapan simpati pada kawan mereka itu. Luna tersenyum kecut dan kembali membaca buku catatannya.

                Hari itu kelas tujuh Ravenclaw memang belajar bersama kelas delapan. Jumlah murid yang kembali ke Hogwarts di angkatan Harry Potter memang tidak banyak, karenanya kelas khusus tahun kedelapan itu digabung menjadi satu menara asrama dan sering belajar dengan kelas dibawah mereka.

                Dari meja guru, tanpa mengangkat kepala dari catatan yang disodorkan oleh Draco, Snape berkata, “Nah, Miss Lovegood, buang permen yang kau muntahkan ke tempat sampah sekarang. Besok sebungkus permen harus sudah ada di mejaku di ruang guru, mengerti?”

                “Saya mengerti, Profesor.” Luna beranjak dan membuang permen beserta sapu tangannya di tempat sampah dekat meja guru.

                “Mau Anda apakan permennya, Sir?” bisik Draco sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar.

                “Kuberikan pada Hagrid,” jawab Snape datar.

                Draco nyengir.

                Setelah _Final Battle_ , murid-murid lebih bersemangat belajar. Mereka bersyukur sudah melewati perang mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang dan teman-teman sekolah mereka. Snape agak gembira dengan perubahan itu. Bahkan Harry dan Neville, yang dulunya adalah siswa terparah di kelasnya, kini jauh lebih baik. Ramuan mereka tidak pernah meledak lagi. Kuali-kuali di ruang bawah tanah itu juga aman dan masih utuh.

                Keesokan harinya setelah istirahat makan siang, Snape menemukan Luna berdiri di depan ruang guru. Gadis itu terlihat bimbang, antara ingin masuk atau balik kanan. Di tangannya ada kantong kertas. Snape tidak ragu isinya pasti makanan manis yang dimintanya kemarin.

                “Selamat siang, Profesor,” sapa Luna ketika Snape melangkah mendekatinya.

                Snape mengangguk. “Selamat siang.”

                Luna menyodorkan kantong yang dibawanya. “Ini yang Anda minta kemarin,” ujarnya.

                Snape mengacuhkannya. Dia membuka pintu ke ruang guru. “Aku bilang taruh di mejaku. Kau masih muda tapi sudah pikun,” katanya pedas.

                Luna mengikutinya. “Saya sungkan mau masuk ruang guru,” balasnya pelan.

                Flitwick melambai dari mejanya di ujung ruangan dekat lemari. Snape mengangguk. Rekan mereka, Minerva tetap mengoreksi esai para murid. “Keluarkan isinya. Aku ingin tahu permen apa yang kau berikan padaku,” perintahnya.

                Luna malu-malu. Dia mengeluarkan makanan manis itu pelan-pelan.

                Snape mendengus. “Hanya ini? Coba kuhitung. Cuma sepuluh?”

                Luna meringis. “Hanya ini yang tersisa,” katanya singkat.

                “Sebungkus permen isinya banyak. Seharusnya poin yang kuambil dari Ravenclaw lebih banyak lagi, kalau aku tahu kau tidak menyadari besarnya pelanggaranmu kemarin,” kata Snape. Dia berdiri menjulang di depan anak didiknya itu. Dia puas melihat Luna panik.

                “Jangan, Profesor,” pinta Luna. “Saya beri lagi, asal jangan potong poin dari asrama saya lagi.” Matanya yang biru besar diwarnai kecemasan, wajahnya memucat.

                Snape memutari meja dan duduk di kursinya. “Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi tindakan bodohmu. Makan saat membuat ramuan sangat tidak disarankan, ingat itu,” tegurnya tegas.

                Luna menunduk. “Saya tidak akan lupa,” janjinya sebelum keluar dari ruang guru.

                Snape menoleh ketika Minerva tertawa kecil. “Kau minta permen dari muridmu?” tanya wanita itu geli.

                Snape mengangkat bahu. “Ya, karena dia memakannya di kelasku,” terangnya secara ringkas.

                “Rekor, ada murid yang berani melakukannya di kelasmu,” sang guru Transfigurasi menggelengkan kepala. “Aku takjub.”

                “Luna Lovegood memang menakjubkan,” gerutu Snape. “Minerva, kau mau permen? Filius?”

                Ternyata permen dari Luna enak. Rasa _mint_ -nya terasa kuat. Tenggorokannya jadi sejuk. Sepuluh permen itu habis setelah Snape membagikannya pada Flitwick, Minerva dan Hagrid. Dia melanggar janjinya sendiri: dia tak hanya memberikannya pada Hagrid, tapi juga ikut memakannya.

**.-.-.**

                “Maaf, Profesor, saya lupa!” seru Luna ketika dia bertemu Snape esoknya lagi.

                Snape memutar otak sebelum menerka apa yang dilupakan Luna. Oh. “Tidak apa-apa,” balasnya kalem. “Lima poin dari---“

                “Jangan!” pekik Luna. Untung koridor menuju _Great Hall_ pagi itu sepi. Tidak banyak murid yang bangun pagi pada hari Sabtu. Mereka lebih suka bergelung dalam selimut dan sarapan lebih siang dari biasanya. Luna tidak harus menanggung malu. Tidak ada yang mendengar pekikannya.

                Snape menatap Luna tanpa ekspresi.

                “Hari ini saya akan ke Hogsmeade. Saya beli permen untuk Anda,” janji Luna sungguh-sungguh.  “Atau saya beli coklat sekalian. Kapan Anda ulang tahun?”

                Snape nyaris terbelalak. Luna murid yang unik. Beberapa detik sebelumnya panik, sekarang menuruti rasa penasaran. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada murid yang berani menanyakan hari ulang tahunnya. “Ulang tahunku sudah lewat,” desisnya. Dia meneruskan langkah menuju _Great Hall,_ mendadak merasa lapar.

                “Wah, kalau Anda ulang tahun, saya berniat memberi coklat, lho,” kata Luna. Dia berusaha menjejeri langkah panjang Snape.

                “Hm. Kalau kau begitu memaksa, tak perlu menunggu ulang tahunku untuk memberiku coklat. Lagi pula, tahun depan kau sudah tidak di Hogwarts lagi,” ujar Snape.

                “Ah iya, saya sudah lulus,” gumam Luna.

                “Itu kalau kau lulus,” balas Snape lugas. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat Nona-Tahu-Segalanya dari Gryffindor. Seandainya Hermione yang menerima ucapannya, gadis berambut coklat dan seindah semak itu pasti akan mendelik ketakutan. Luna tidak sepanik itu, hanya kaget.

                “Saya akan lulus,” kata gadis itu yakin.

                Luna menepati janjinya.

                Sorenya sebelum makan malam Hermione ke meja tempat guru dan memberikan kantong kertas berlogo milik toko Honey Dukes pada Snape. _Great Hall_ masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa guru dan beberapa murid di masing-masing meja asrama.

                “Selamat sore, Profesor. Ini untuk Anda,” tukas Hermione. Dia meletakkan kantong itu di meja, di samping siku Snape.

                Snape mengerutkan kening. “Aku tidak meminta apa-apa darimu,” katanya.

                “Bukan dari saya. Itu dari Luna. Permisi,” pungkas gadis Gryffindor itu.

                Dengan curiga Snape mengeluarkan isinya, yang ternyata tiga batang coklat dan beberapa bungkus permen besar. Tak urung guru muda itu terkesiap.

                “Wah, kau punya penggemar,” seru Sprout dari sebelah kirinya.

                “Aku saja tidak pernah dapat coklat,” kata Flitwick, nyengir. “Seumur-umur aku mengajar di Hogwarts yang memberiku coklat hanya Albus. Aku iri, lho.”

                Minerva tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut-ikutan menggoda rekannya itu. “Hermione? Kukira dia suka pemuda Weasley itu,” cecarnya.

                Snape menarik napas. “Bukan Hermione,” bantahnya. “Kau dengar sendiri apa katanya tadi.”

                “Miss Lovegood, eh? Kalian serasi,” sambung Minerva. Wajah tuanya yang biasanya serius kini menyiratkan canda.

                Snape mendelik. “Ya ampun!”

                “Hadiah dari Luna lagi? Ternyata kau sukanya gadis muda pirang dan pintar,” sahut Flitwick ceria.

                “ _Lagi_?” Sprout membeo. Dia menghadap Flitwick. “Ceritalah, Kawan. Aku penasaran.”

                Snape jengkel. “Aku bukan bahan gossip,” tukasnya kesal. “Ini bagian dari hukuman,” bantahnya.

                Minerva tidak setuju. “Detensi yang biasanya kita berikan adalah membersihkan ruang kelas, menggosok piala, mencuci kuali atau membantu Pomona menanam pohon di _Green House_.” Sprout nyengir dan mengerling pada Snape. “Coklat dan permen bukan bagian dari hukuman. Pasti ada sesuatu, lebih daripada yang kau ceritakan.”

                Snape berpikir bahwa usia lanjut dan Voldemort telah membuat kawan-kawannya sinting. “Kalau mau permen, silahkan ambil,” ujarnya menawarkan.

                Semuanya menolak.

                “Aku tak bisa.”

                “Luna memberinya dengan penuh cinta.”

                “Tapi kenapa lewat Hermione?”

                “Pasti karena Luna malu.”

                “Tentu saja malu. Dia kan masih gadis remaja, pemalu pula.”

                Sinting. Snape yakin teman-teman seprofesinya sudah mulai tidak waras. “Sekedar mengingatkan, siapa tahu ada yang lupa. Luna murid kita. Apapun yang kalian gosipkan tentang aku dan hubungannya dengan permen-permen ini tidak benar. Lagipula, hubungan guru dan murid termasuk illegal, ingat?” tukasnya.

                Minerva menyesap kopinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Snape hampir tersedak sendok. “Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi dia lulus.”

                Snape menatap kepala asrama Gryffindor itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

                “Aku setuju saja, kok,” lanjut Minerva kalem.

                Snape mengalihkan pandangannya. Percuma membantah kawan-kawannya saat itu. Dia mengedarkan matanya, mencari-cari malaikat-yang-ternyata-adalah-setan-Ravenclaw. Luna kebetulan juga tengah memandang meja guru. Gadis itu memberinya senyum sekilas kemudian bicara pada teman di sampingnya.

                “Senyum Luna mampu melumpuhkan hati Severus, seperti Devil’s Snare yang membelit orang,” cicit Sprout.

                “Diam kau!” tukasnya. Kesal, dia memasukkan kembali permen dan coklat yang diterimanya ke kantong.

.-.-.

 TBC


End file.
